The use of packers and pack-off devices is widespread throughout the downhole drilling and completions industry. Packers or pack-off devices come in a myriad of styles for handling a variety of downhole conditions, environments, and structures. One example that necessitates a unique arrangement for a pack-off device is where one or more cables, lines, fibers, wires, or other auxiliary components must be fed through the pack-off device in addition to a primary tubular string, e.g., as with a pack-off device arranged to isolate between two electric submersible pump (ESP) assemblies in a redundant ESP system. While hydraulic pistons, setting devices, slips, and other actuatable components can be used to accommodate such isolation in a redundant ESP system, these components are relatively complex and require the casing or other tubular in which they are installed to have a sufficiently large diameter. Larger diameter casings require increased time and material, and therefore cost, to complete, and there is consequently an ever-present desire in the industry to reduce the radial dimensions of boreholes and completion equipment. As a result, alternative designs for pack-off devices are always well received in the art, particularly those alternatives that can be effectively deployed in boreholes of smaller dimensions.